


Catalyst

by LordBeeWood



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Au where Jonathan is distantly related to Alfred and he gets taken in, Crime, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Slow Burn, These two are dumpsterfires and I love them, Two shitty kids doing shitty things together and it gets out of hand, and he and Edward are teens, and things really go to shit, idk man Ive havent posted fanfiction since like 2009 when I was in middle school, more tags to be added as I go on (more relevent tags), probably will be some good feelings and shit in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBeeWood/pseuds/LordBeeWood
Summary: Jonathan Crane’s life changes drastically after the death of his Grandmother. Sent off to Gotham to live with his Great Uncle, that he never even knew about, he is just ready to lay low and get through these last years of highschool.Edward Nygma, Gotham’s resident genius that no one has heard of, has been doing fine on his own making ends meet until his computer breaks and he has to make some lifestyle changes in order to get it fixed.His brilliant idea? Rob a bank.The two meet, and things get out if hand as they accidently bite off more than they can chew when it comes to Gotham’s criminal underworld.





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note. This chapter is short because I wanted to get the feeling if anyone was interested in it. I havent posted a fanfiction anywhere in years and I just had a bout of inspiration about these two. So kudos, subscribe, comment: any way to show me ehat you all think is greatly appreciated.

It had been an unfortunate series of circumstances that lead Jonathan Crane here.

Or at least, according to others it had been a series of circumstances which were rather unfortuitous that lead him here, to Gotham. But there were a few things wrong in that statement.

Firstly, the idea that this was circumstance. Okay, so ending up in Gotham may of been a circumstance he had not expected. Turns out he had a distant relation on his mother's side that lived here and lo and behold, he didn't mind taking in Jonathan. But outside of this small detail the fact that he was even needed to be moved across the continent to America’s pustule, the rest had been carefully planned out ahead of time. It took months of preparation to set everything up just so it would look like a freak accident. From the time of the plan being put into motion to the exact clothes each of them had been wearing. Every moment that lead up to his calling into the police to report the accident and death of his dearly departed Grandmother had been extensively thought out beforehand.

Secondly, the statement that this was unfortunate seemed to be incorrect as well. Or at least, Jonathan thought so as the social service car he was riding in slowly pulled up the driveway of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Of any extended relative to come out of the woodwork to claim him as their charge, he would of never suspected that the personal butler of Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, would of been related to him and happy to take him into his- and therefore Bruce Wayne’s home.

However Jonathan wasn’t stupid.

This could be just as bad if a situation, if not worse, than the one before it. He had no interest in forming any familial bond with this distant relative of his, and he had no intention of trying to do more then that. Sixteen years had taught him to lay low and sink into the background. He just needed to make it through his last years of highschool and then he would be out of here.

No, this certainly wasn’t an unfortunate circumstance, he thought to himself as the car’s breaks let off a soft grinding noise as it stopped in front of the Wayne manor. They would certainly have food here for one. And heating and such most likely would not be an issue unless he was kept in a shed (though he also guess that perhaps even the tool shed of the Wayne manor had heating and electricity).

If he was downright lucky perhaps if he made a good impression they would help pay for college. Not like Jonathan planned on getting anything other than a full-ride scholarship, but the extra money could never hurt.

Unfortunately for Jonathan Crane, luck never had been one to be on his side.

* * *

 

It had been a series of fortunate circumstances that led Edward ~~Nashton~~ \- no, no, no- _Nygma_ here.

And that was complete shit.

There had not been a single circumstance about it, let alone fortune. Edward made his own fortune. He was the one that forged his own visa, his own passport, everything about himself that was “official” about him was painstakingly made by himself. Perhaps ending up in Gotham hadn't been part of his grand plan (not that he would ever admit that), but genius often works in ways that would baffle the common man (and Edward certainly was not common, he was a genius).

Which is why it was borderline offensive that his main issue at the moment was simply finding his next job. He deserved better than this. What salvageable remains of his computer he got out if the pile of trash a mugger left it in after dropping it (bastard) were in his bag. He had most of the important parts in a backup hard drive. But that wasn’t what was important! Money was running low, he had to keep eating (at some point, it was day three already and he was _fine_ ), he needed to repair his computer, and for that he needed more cash then he had on him. The issue if this being that he usually got his money through his computer. A little cracking work here, maybe some grey-legal hacking there. The good stuff. But now he didn’t have a computer because some scum saw his laptop and tried to take it (Edward found himself scratching at the scab on his cheek from where the guy almost got him with his knife).

It was offensive that Edward had to think of a different way to get more money.

Not that it wasn’t hard.

Because really, it wasn't.

It was more of the fact that it just annoyed him that he had to be in this situation at all. Physical crime was beneath him. He was a fifteen year old genius for god sake and he was going to rob a bank like some petty thug. Well, not like he was going to rob the bank like a thug would, he was better than that. He didn’t need a gun, or a group of others, or anything but himself.

And maybe some wire cutters.

And the library to check out those blueprints first.

Details.

Fact of the matter is while many people would say it was fortunate circumstance that got Edward out of Canada, to Gotham, unharmed (god that scab itches), and relatively well off would be ignoring the fact that Edward is more capable than anyone that would ever dare say that. Luck had nothing to do with it. If luck had anything to do with anything, it would be garbage because he had to go through all these hoops to get his computer back in working order.

Edward did not realize the fact he had been fortunate to get as far as he had.

Edwards luck was, in professional terms: complete and utter shit. And it was about to catch up with him very fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is at LordBeeWood.tumblr.com


End file.
